Deception
by BeyondMysticalX3
Summary: When Arthur faced Ariadne for the first time since Fisher Inception, she was at her graduation when he tried to convince her that her reality was a lie. Too bad she rather drop dead than to believe him because he was the same man who failed to kill her.


**Level One-Pathological Defenses**

**A. Delusional Projections**

She finally built up the nerve to _bump_ into Arthur to get some answers.

Answers like what was she supposed to do now when 'the job' was done? What would happen to her and the rest of the team?

Most importantly, although she never admitted out loud, what would he be doing now since the job was done?

She was tempted to include questions about the brief stolen kiss moment but rather not pushed her luck.

Ariadne lightly brushed against his shoulder and stood a few feet away, waiting for her luggage. Arthur appeared stoic, not acknowledging her presence. In full impact, an azure-eyed man accidentally collided into her when he reached for his briefcase.

She regained her composure, looked up, and found the point man nowhere in sight.

She deeply sighed as she reached for her luggage and mumbled, "See you next inception."

Her brow rose. A small post-it rested on top of her luggage handle. After skimming the message, a small smile ran across her face.

_**I told you there's nothing quite like it. Until we meet again, dreaming with you was a shot worth taking.**_

_**(345) 433-3459**_

Ariadne ripped the post-it in half, scribbled something on it, and casually bumped into Arthur again. This time, she continued walking away without looking back.

Arthur raised his brow, reached down into his pockets, unfolded the piece of paper, and smirked.

_**Show off—but you got my attention.**_

_**(402) 221-3112**_

* * *

The ringing cell phone sent an involuntary impulse throughout her body. She shot out from her small futon and was engulfed by the small, dim lit apartment. Ariadne reached for her chess piece inside her pocket and rested it on top of her desk.

She bolted for her cell phone. Her hands were still trembling, "H-Hello?"

"Ariadne, sorry I didn't call you back sooner. I just checked in. Are you still free tonight?"

She took several deep breaths before answering, "Hey, Arthur, sorry I don't think I can make it."

"Did something happen?"

"Um, nothing happen. It's just that this senior thesis is driving me—"

She heard a slight knock from her front door. She put her cell down and made her way to the door. It was kicked wide open.

Arthur leaned against the door frame with an uncharacteristically malicious smirk across his face and a pistol held against his chest.

"Hello Ariadne," he said in a husky, malicious voice, "It's been a while."

Her screams echoed in her small apartment as Arthur slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Listen, Arthur, slow and calm down. I'm sure she's fine-"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I talked to her was when she requested a deadline extension. Ever since then, I rarely saw her on campus-oh dear god."

"Shit," Arthur slammed his door shut, left the bewildered professor, and ran straight to Ariadne's apartment. It was surrounded by cops and bystanders crowded the streets. Their loud whispers and wide, terror-filled eyes heightened his nerves.

He pulled out his perfectly tied Windsor knot and took a deep breath, reminding himself to remain professional, "Agents, ce qui se produira ici?"

A bruised French girl, not far from Arthur, widened her eyes and started screaming, "C'est lui! Il a été le seul qui a abattu Ariadne!"

Within seconds, his face slammed against concrete. Metallic handcuffs tightened around his wrists.

Miles immediately rushed to Arthur's side, "Officers, I'm sure this is a grave misunderstanding—"

The officer lifted Arthur up from the ground, shoved him against a brick wall, and lifted his coat. A small pistol rested on his waistband.

As the police shoved him into the car, Arthur fought with all his might and screamed, "Miles, call Cobb! Call Eames- - -Ariadne is in danger!"

Miles took a couple of steps away from the commotion, suddenly feeling something pressed against the sole of his shoe.

A hallow, metallic chess piece covered in soil and specs of blood.

* * *

A shadowy figure threw a body bag in the back of the eighteen-wheeler truck. Azure orbs shone through his ski mask as he flipped his cell on and grinned, "Commence level one."

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own Inception. **

**French translation (based on an online translator): **

**1. Agents, ce qui se produira ici?" ( Officers, what happen here?)**

**2. "C'est lui! Il a été le seul qui a abattu Ariadne!" (****It is him! He was one who has shot Ariadne!) **


End file.
